


Дин-о

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Дин Винчестер покончил с охотой и теперь поет в барах. Звучало плохим анекдотом. Скажи это кому из охотников — рассмеются в лицо. Сэм, конечно, молчал пока.





	Дин-о

Сэм, возможно, был обижен. Может, злился, ревновал и завидовал. Может быть — потому что он не был уверен. Все чувства казались прибитыми, припорошенными серым пеплом. Отчаяние — вот, что было. И смирение, добродетель, подозрительно напоминающая уныние — смертный грех.  
Сэм задумчиво поглядел на забытые в комнате брата записи с аккордами. Ноты… Дин, он ведь такой умный. Он быстро это освоит. Виртуозно игравшие с лезвием пальцы, ладони, обнимавшие рукоятку кольта — его руки способны творить красоту, они чуткие, как сам Дин, они ловкие. Сэм уверен, у старшего брата получится.  
Хорошо.

Динно. Дин-о. Дин. Да, наверное, Сэм ревновал. Он же помнит это чувство, разъедающее кислотой еще со времен Бенни — «брата», названного, настоящего, лучшего, чем настоящий. Никогда еще не предававшего, не тянувшего на себя одеяла, никогда не требовавшего поблажек, любви, снисхождения — только верности, заслуживавшего веры.  
Динно. Уменьшительное, с ума сойти. У его Дина, крутого, никому не дававшего спуску, неприступного Дина. Дина, единственного, кому Сэм разрешал называть себя Сэмми. Сэму, у которого в жизни на «Динно» бы не повернулся язык.  
Это — взрослая кличка. Не для Сэма, для взрослых друзей.  
Сэм погладил листочек. Не трогая с места. Дин сюда не вернется с неделю, у ребят мини-тур по Небраске, а сегодняшний вечер — последний в Канзасе. Сэму хочется иной раз заявиться в разгар вечера злобной Малифисентой, сесть за столик перед самой сценой, пить виски и нагло смотреть.  
Когда Дин все-таки возвратится, то заметит, если вещи переместить.  
Сэм себя ощущал теперь четырнадцатилетним Сэмми, только начавшим понимать, что они с братом вовсе не одно целое. Что не только он хочет свободы, за душой брата тоже что-то свое же есть.

Дин Винчестер покончил с охотой и теперь поет в барах. Звучало плохим анекдотом. Скажи это кому из охотников — рассмеются в лицо. Сэм, конечно, молчал пока. Пока он говорил, что у Дина есть дело. Потом скажет: Дин взял перерыв. Людям нужно привыкнуть. Пусть Дин просто не выйдет из перерыва.

Уважительно, аккуратно Сэм снял с давно не беленной стены лучший братнин мачете.  
Дин не взял никакого оружия. Ну, почти. Ствол да пару ножей — считай, голым поехал. Ну, а что, в Небраске было как раз затишье.  
Хочется иногда заявиться в гримерку на правах тоже-друга, тоже-компаньона, тоже-равного — ну теперь-то, теперь, уже? Сколько лет же Сэм рос и взрослел, сколько времени он охотился и учился, брал ответственность на себя, сколько в патлах уже седины… Неужели не хватит наработанных прав: явиться, хлопнуть по плечу своего брата — Динно — сунуть в сумку любимый мачете и коробку патронов: «просто на всякий случай, чувак, это как бутерброды ты мне в школу давал, лады? Ну, удачного выступления, вы зажгите, ребята!» Обнять коротко и уйти.

Сэм закрыл дверь в комнату старательно. Так будет меньше пыли. Потом подхватил собранный уже рюкзак, вымелся прочь из бункера — выступление начиналось в девять, надо было уже поспешить.  
Иногда он скучал по Импале. Не по Дину-с-Импалой, а отдельно по ней и по Дину. Сэм почти никогда не выказывал к Детке какой-то особой любви, но ему было в ней куда лучше всю жизнь. Ее кресла всегда лечили, убаюкивали. Стены кузова защищали и сдерживали, успокаивали, берегли. За ее руль Сэм часто держался как за обломок мачты в бурю. Никогда не признался бы брату, но ныл часто — просил порулить.  
Детка — машина Дина. Подходит крутому певцу не меньше, чем крутому охотнику. Детка Дина — для Дина, она часть его сердца, его сути, его души. А Сэм просто скучает по ним. По обоим им.

Сэм вывел на дорогу свой фордик — даже для него слишком неброский. Найти для себя что-то комфортное каждый раз после Детки непросто. Вообще-то он любит качественные машины, надежные, быстрые, просторные под свой рост, вместе это дает дорогие, приметные марки, добыть такие непросто, красть — неумно, приходится зарабатывать, покупать. Постепенно обкатывать, проминать под себя, придавать хоть какой-то душок своей индивидуальности. Дома Сэм так в итоге и не научился обживать, каждый раз это делали его женщины, но машина… машина была важна.  
Только чтобы стереть с себя память о притертом кожаном салоне Детки, сперва приходилось пройтись по душе вот таким антисептиком вроде форда — неприметным, неудобным, дешевым, безликим, практически неживым.  
Приходилось побыть одному после Дина, чтобы снова кого-то любить.

Сэм косился на магнитолу и айпод разъем почти три километра. И музыка, да. Тянуло одновременно врубить что-нибудь из Motorhead — Сэм рок-музыку Дина не слишком любил, но привык — и Селин, в знак детского протеста. А еще потому что она успокаивала. Не как Детка, а как эти машины, которые Сэм выбирал взамен ей.  
Через три километра смирился и ехал теперь в тишине.

Вообще, это было нечестно. Это Сэм ведь хотел уйти.  
Хотел с самого детства, это было мечтой, счастьем недостижимым, несбыточным, он старался тогда, со всей дерзостью юности, обломался, но не забыл. Он пытался еще пару раз, но охота всегда настигала, охотников не бывает бывших, но зато почти напропалую охотники бывшие — бойфренды, мужья и отцы. Наконец-то смирился, выторговав за это что-то, можно сказать, равносильное мирному счастью — старшего брата.  
Дин. Конечно же, это был Дин.  
Дин, который, казалось, теперь перестал сомневаться в братишке. Перестал злиться, уверился, наконец, что Сэм больше не кинет и не подведет, не подставит и не предаст. Сэм решил: только брат и охота — и Дин, он… успокоился, что ли. Они были теперь друг у друга — после каинова-то проклятия, смешно как.  
Но Сэм помнил, что когда-то Дин не был всему равносилен, не пророс еще так глубоко в Сэма, чтобы без него — не больно, а просто — никак. Когда Сэм осознал, до чего стал зависимым, это не резануло, не встревожило. Наоборот, он почувствовал себя правильным, не уродом, наконец-то на равных с братишкой, который, похоже, всегда жил вот именно так. Наконец-то все было по-честному, поровну и по-братски, Сэм уже не был мерзкой пиявкой, каким часто себя полагал…  
Но он помнил. Он сделал свой выбор. Он рассчитывал получить свой рай — тот, на двоих. Навсегда.

Перед баром Сэм долго сидел, уложив голову на руле. Ну как, перед — за ним, на задворках, чтоб никто не заметил. Было девять часов. Подождать нужно было, чтобы вечер успел разгореться, чтобы Дин разогрелся как следует. Господи.  
Это правда было нечестно.  
То, что Дин — успокоился. Отогрелся. Повзрослел. Перестал ждать подвоха, перестал цепляться за Сэма, а потом — оказался отдельным. Способным пойти своей, неожиданной, новой дорогой. Завести новых-старых друзей. Завязать вдруг с охотой. Не думать о Сэме. Уже можно ведь — не ребенок, не Сэмми, не чертов наркоман, не смертельно больной, не бездушный и не сумасшедший, даже глупости перестал делать. Можно жить своей жизнью.  
Он теперь даже Сэму, должно быть, позволил бы. То есть, Дин же всегда позволял… но теперь отпустил бы, наверное, по-настоящему. С радостью. Грустью светлой. Без вот этого потайного упрека «ты вечно бросаешь меня».

Сэм скользнул в зал с компанией из дальнобойщиков, постарался войти незаметным. У него получилось — Дин пел. Сэм уселся у бара и слушал. Интересно, а диск уже есть? Ну должны же они уже что-нибудь записать, хоть вот так, хоть по барам, хоть на телефон… Дин поет — хорошо. Сэм скрежещет зубами и едва не ревет, до того хорошо.  
Хорошо.

Дин просил не охотиться одному. Тоже взять перерыв. Сэм же не изменился, все так же готов завязать, может, ладно, не Стэнфорд уже, но чего-то же он хотел? Сэм не тот, кто не может без адреналина и спасения жизней, и не был таким, и не стал…  
Вот придурок. Какую чушь нес. Чувствовал же, бродяга, что с собой отнимает у Сэма единственный смысл охоты — но не сообразил, что и смысл мирной жизни давно уже отобрал.  
Динно думал теперь, его Сэмми отправился путешествовать. Просто национальные парки, песок побережья, несчастный Каньон и другая такая фигня. Сэм сказал это честно — он бы этим и занялся. Не в его состоянии думать сейчас о какой-то другой профессии, а вот это — слегка побродить одному, без опасности, ангелов, демонов, пистолета за поясом… это было бы здорово, верно. И без Дина, ну да. Это — он мог без Дина.

В общем, самое страшное, да. Сэм по-прежнему мог без него. Просто он не хотел. Не желал.

Сэму очень хотелось сейчас досидеть до конца выступления. Голос у его брата отличный…  
— Эй, поможем ребятам заработать на студию, ну давайте, кому сколько не жалко, заходите на наш канал…  
Сэм сунул в выпендрежную шляпу, протянутую девахой, первое, что попалось — полтинник, много или сойдет? — забрал флаер с адресом в интернете и дурной фоткой банды, с фоткой брата, — и тут же подхватился, снялся с места, не дожидаясь окончания песни.

Выходя в ночь, подумал, что, в общем, конечно же, врал.  
Самым страшным считал Сэм не это.

Сел в фордик, еще раз проверил маршрут. Небраска — даже слишком спокойное место. Лучше уж прошерстить городишки заранее. И Омаха. Сэм в этой их Омахе нюхом чуял вампиров. И Дин их почует, ага.  
Так что пусть их не будет в Омахе, когда там появятся парни.

Сэм ровно вывел свой фордик на трассу, одной рукой управляясь с рулевым колесом, а другим забивая в айподе youtube-канал.  
Не бывает охотников бывших, это то же, что наркоманы. Сэм — он знает, он не из тех охотников, верно, но он зато наркоман.  
И охота… она не пускает.  
И Сэмми… он обещал. Не охотиться одному. Сэмми обещал Динно.  
Голос Дина тепло наполняет салон.  
Господи. Он и вправду поет охрененно.

Сэмми не предает на сей раз, он не врет. Он совсем не охотится в одиночку.  
На стоянке у клуба по-прежнему с зеркала Детки свешивался дурацкий рогатый божок.  
Он совсем не охотится в одиночку.  
За плечами у Сэма — брат.


End file.
